An Unanswered Question
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: Despite being forgiven by Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust still finds herself plagued by one question. Why did Rainbow Dash drop out of the Wonderbolts Academy? Determined to find an answer, the daredevil pegasus confronts Rainbow Dash about this and she gets a very surprising response. Sequel to Canterlot Talent Show.


**An Unanswered Question**

The party at SugarCube Corner was winding down. Ponyville had won a clean sweep victory during the Equestria-wide Talent Show. The entire town had showed up at the bakery to celebrate the victory. Fourteen competitors had gone to Canterlot and they had triumphed over all of the other towns and won the prize for all four of the categories. Rainbow Dash, Gilda, and Lightning Dust had impressed ponies with their flying skills. Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, and Spike had amazed the crowd with their magical prowess. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had brought the audience to tears with a dramatic performance. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Babs Seed had rocked the entire city of Canterlot with their music. The foursome had even gotten their cutie marks. They took this as a sign that they should be a rock band.

Everypony was having a great time. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten onstage and performed their theme song much to the pleasure of the crowd. They had wanted to see the performance that had earned the trophy. The young fillies were very eager to show off their skills. Donning their outfits again, they played their theme song and the crowd loved it. Their sisters and friends watched them with broad grins on their faces. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been so enthusiastic about getting their cutie marks. Now they were showcasing the talents and passion that had led to this happening. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack couldn't be more proud of their sisters. The clock chimed midnight and everypony headed for home. The group of fourteen stuck together until one by one they went off to their own homes. All of them were in high spirits but one of them had a question in her mind.

Lightning Dust arrived at her house and her mind was wondering about something. Why did Rainbow Dash drop out of Wonderbolts Academy? The duo had created a tornado that had nearly killed Rainbow Dash's five friends. After this disaster, Lightning Dust took the fall and dropped out of the Academy due to shame of her actions. Rainbow Dash meanwhile had been promoted to Lead Pony in Lightning Dust's place. The daredevil didn't hold a grudge against the rainbow maned pegasus. Rainbow Dash certainly deserved to be a Lead Pony. Lightning Dust was concerned with what had happened afterwards. Mere hours after getting one step closer to her dream, Rainbow Dash dropped out of the Academy. Lightning Dust had talked to her about it and Rainbow Dash had said that since she had just as much to do with the tornado she didn't deserve to stay if Lightning Dust didn't. The daredevil had found a lot more respect for Rainbow Dash after hearing this. However she couldn't help but wonder about something. Why would Rainbow Dash take the blame when she had _benefited_ from that tornado?

The daredevil got out of her bed and tried to think. Lightning Dust couldn't come up with an answer to her question and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep until she figured it out. The daredevil remembered something that Rainbow Dash had said to her shortly after the duo became friends again.

_"Hey Lightning." Rainbow Dash had said. "If ya ever wanna talk you can just drop by. I'm always here for ya."_

Lightning Dust had thought about that and she made up her mind. She stood up and walked towards the front door of her house. Then she was out the door and into the sky. Lightning Dust flew to where Rainbow Dash lived. She soon found herself outside of the cloud castle in the sky. Rainbow Dash's door was locked but Lightning Dust had been given a key to the place. Rainbow Dash had trusted her.

_Can't believe I'm gonna do this._ Lightning Dust thought to herself. _Dash hates it when somepony wakes her up in the middle of the night._

Putting her discomfort about the situation aside, Lightning Dust unlocked the door and entered the cloud castle. Then she went into the hallway which had a few doors branching off of it. Lightning Dust stood still for a while. She hadn't been in this area of Rainbow Dash's home before. She had only been inside of the living room and the kitchen. She had no clue which of these doors led to Rainbow Dash's bedroom. Lightning Dust approached one of the doors and then she pushed it open. She saw that this was definitely not Rainbow Dash's room. It was highly unlikely that the rainbow maned pegasus would sleep in her bathroom.

_Okay that's definitely not it._ Lightning Dust thought to herself. She saw two more doors. _One of these has to be Dash's room. The other must be Gilda's room since she lives here too._

The daredevil picked a door and opened it. She saw a large bed with an eagle shaped headrest.

_Yeah this is Gilda's room._ Lightning Dust thought to herself. _Only Gilda would sleep in a bed that looked like a griffon._

Lightning Dust quickly closed the door and turned around. This was it. This had to be Rainbow Dash's room. The teal daredevil pony hesitated and then she opened the door. Once she was inside of the room she saw Rainbow Dash sleeping peacefully on e bed made out of clouds.

_If I wake her up I'm gonna be in a world of trouble._ Lightning Dust thought to herself. She couldn't remember whether or not Rainbow Dash had a day off today. _Well here goes._

Lightning Dust strode towards the bed and tried to wake Rainbow Dash up.

"Psst." she whispered. "Dash wake up."

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened slightly and she turned to face Lightning Dust. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Lightning Dust quickly covered the rainbow maned pegasus' mouth with her hoof.

"Dash I need to talk to ya." Lightning Dust whispered. "Can we go outside for a minute?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and then the two pegasi silently walked out of the cloud castle. Once they were outside of the cloud castle, Rainbow Dash spoke to Lightning Dust.

"Why did ya wake me up Lightning?" she asked fiercely. "You know I hate it when somepony does that."

"Sorry Dash but I need to ask ya something." Lightning Dust replied.

Rainbow Dash stared at Lightning Dust for a minute then gave her a small smile.

"Go right ahead." she told the daredevil.

Lightning Dust took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"You know how I dropped out of the Academy but you thought I got kicked out?" she asked. Rainbow Dash nodded her head in response. "You dropped out 'cause you didn't think you deserved to be there right?"

"Look Lightning we both made that tornado." Rainbow Dash said. "Even if Spitfire told me the truth I still would have quit. I almost killed five ponies. Even if they weren't my friends I'd feel terrible if they died."

"Well I gotta ask ya." Lightning Dust replied. "Why'd you take them blame for that tornado?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"That tornado was both of us but Spitfire thought it was all me." Lightning Dust explained. "Why would you throw yourself into the line of fire like that?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Lightning Dust hesitated for a minute but when she spoke she decided to be honest.

"No." she replied. "I wouldn't have. If I were you I'd have been celebrating. I make a huge mistake but nothing bad happens to me. I get one step closer to my dream and my biggest competition gets the boot. I never would have told the truth if I were you."

Rainbow Dash stood in silence for a moment while she thought that over.

"Well Lightning, Spitfire made me a Lead Pony." she said.

"Just another reason why I wouldn't have taken the blame." Lightning Dust replied.

Rainbow Dash ignored this statement and kept talking.

"Well a good leader never leaves a teammate behind." Rainbow Dash said. "And that's what I did."

"What do you mean Dash?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I mean that I just let you walk out." Rainbow Dash said. "You made a big mistake but you didn't deserve to lose your dream. You didn't know my friends were gonna show up. That wasn't your fault but I didn't even speak up. I let Spitfire think the tornado was all your idea and you got in trouble. I'm not a good leader. I should have said something."

"So you quit because you thought I deserved another chance?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I quit because I let my teammate take the blame for something that was my fault." Rainbow Dash said. Lightning Dust opened her mouth to speak but Rainbow Dash cut her off. "That tornado was your idea yeah but I went along with it. I should have known it was a bad idea. I was so ashamed that I just couldn't stay at the Academy."

"Wow Dash." Lightning Dust whispered. "I never knew."

"That's also why I forgave you." Rainbow Dash continued. "I blamed you for the tornado when I played just as big a part in making it as you did. You lost your dream and you lost a friend. You didn't deserve to lose either of them. I'm sorry I ratted you out Lightning."

Rainbow Dash looked down towards the ground in shame. Lightning Dust put her hoof underneath Rainbow Dash's chin and then she lifted the rainbow maned pegasus' head up.

"It's okay Dash." Lightning Dust replied. "I can't blame you for that."

"Thanks Lightning." Rainbow Dash whispered.

The two fliers embraced in a hug.

"By the way Dash." Lightning Dust said. "You're not a terrible leader. You're an awesome leader. You made a mistake but you made up for it. You'd be a much better Wonderbolt than me."

"Lightning you would make a great Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash said. "You learned from your mistakes just like I did. Besides we're a team. Me, you, and Gilda. The three of us are gonna stick together. Wonderbolts or not, the three of us are always gonna be a team."

"Thanks Dash." Lightning Dust replied.

"No problem Lightning." Rainbow Dash told her. "Me, you, and Gilda are a team and I'm always gonna have your backs."

"And I'm always gonna have yours." Lightning Dust replied.

The duo embraced in one more hug and then Rainbow Dash went back inside of her cloud castle and went to sleep. Lightning Dust flew back to her house and got back into her bed. She had gotten the answer to her question and she was definitely surprised by what she had heard. Lightning Dust had gained a newfound respect for Rainbow Dash. She vowed to always be there for the rainbow maned pegasus. Like she had said. the two of them and Gilda were a team. They were always gonna stick together.

_The three of us are a team. _Lightning Dust thought to herself. _And we're the best dang fliers in all of Equestria._

Lightning Dust smiled slightly as she fell asleep. The daredevil now understood why Rainbow Dash had dropped out of the Wonderbolts Academy and she knew that she would do the same for her. Lightning Dust now understood the true meaning of being part of a team. She felt like she was really lucky to have good friends and teammates like Rainbow Dash and Gilda. They were gonna stick together and Lightning Dust couldn't be happier about that.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. This idea came to me and I felt like it was a good story to write. I kind of felt like Lightning Dust's redemption in A Prank Too Far was a bit rushed since she wasn't the main focus of the story. I feel like this story gives Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust a much needed personal moment. Like I said before though they will _not _be a pairing/couple. My next story is something that I've been thinking about for quite some time. Hopefully you'll enjoy it immensely. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
